Zeon Chaotic: Equestria Girls
by Zeon Chaotic
Summary: this is my first story. 20 years ago Zeon son Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat had a friend known as Swift and Alexa they are son and daughter of Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy the Hedgehog was sent to Equestria where things went form good to bad. After Nazo steals the Elements of Harmony and escape to a human world. Its up to Swift and Zeon to stop him.
1. Chapter 1: Sent to a new world

**Hello Everyone my name is Zeon Chaotic and this is my first story to be made. I want to thank Storm-Saber for his help with editing my story. i hope you all enjoy the refixed story.**

* * *

Mobius 18 years ago

Mobius was a peaceful place inhabited by anthropomorphic creatures known as Mobians, but are story begins out by Station Square park. Where we see a blue hedgehog wearing white gloves, and red sneakers with a white strap. Along with a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress, white gloves, and red boots. They are Sonic and Amy, but they are not alone they are with two hedgehogs a boy indigo wearing white gloves, and red sneakers his name is Swift and his sister Alexa. A sky blue hedgehog wearing a red shirt, blue shorts, white gloves, and white sneakers. Both Swift and Alexa were playing around.

"Come on Swift I'll race you to the playground and back." Alexa said.

Swift smiles and gets in his running stance. "You're on Alexa, prepare to lose." Swift said.

Alexa got in her running stance as well. They counted down to one, as soon as they hit one they took off faster than the speed of sound. Both of them were neck and neck. They dodge people and try not to bump into anyone as they touch the play structure they turn and ran back. As they ran back Swift notice something a green hedgehog with light blue streaks on his quills, wearing white gloves, below the gloves were silver rings on his wrist, and black boots with a red trim on the side. This hedgehog was lying by a tree by himself. Swift and Alexa made it back to their parents in a tie.

"Dang it! It's a tie again." Alexa said as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, Alexa do you know who that person is?" Swift asked as he points to the strange hedgehog.

"No sorry I haven't seen him before. Why don't you go talk to him?" Alexa said.

Swift nods and walks over the the hedgehog as he got close he taps the hedgehog's shoulder.

"Um excuse me. Hi I'm Swift the hedgehog, who might you be?" Swift asked.

The hedgehog looked at swift and smiled. "I'm Zeon the hedgehog, it's a pleasure to meet you Swift." Zeon said as he sat up.

"Likewise Zeon, so where are your parents?" Swift asked.

"Over there talking about missions like always." Zeon said as he points to a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills wearing white gloves, below the gloves were gold rings on his wrist, and red and black rocket shoes. The creature beside the hedgehog was a white bat, wearing white gloves, a black jumpsuit with a pink heart in the middle, and white boots with a heart at the tip.

"Your father is Shadow the hedgehog and your mother is Rouge the bat?" Swift asked.

"Yep, my parents are agents of G.U.N and they train me to become strong." Zeon said.

"Wow so why you here by yourself?" Swift asked.

"Well I don't really have any friends and when I try everyone gets scared of me." Zeon replied.

Swift looked at Zeon and smiled. "Hey, I'll be your friend." Swift said.

"Really, you want to be my friend?" Zeon asked shocked.

"Yeah, it could be fun." Swift said.

Zeon smiles "okay we'll be friends and nothing can separate that from us." Zeon said.

And from that day forth Zeon and Swift became close friends. They would do everything together, play video games, race each other, and even protect kids from bullies. Everything was going well until one faithful day. A SuperNova hit Mobius causing destruction and devastation all the Mobians fled in terror. Knuckles the Echidna used the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald to open a portal to different dimensions. Swift, Zeon and Alexa enter a different portal, this separates them from their parents, but before the portal closes Sonic and Shadow throws wrist communicators toward their children so they can stay in contact with them at all times.

"Swift! Alexa! Keep these with you! We'll contact you on the other side!" said Sonic.

"But dad!" Swift cried.

"Listen to your father kids! I know your father, when he makes a promise...he keeps it!" Amy then hugs her children and kisses them on their foreheads.

Zeon looks at his parents, his mother Rouge gives him a hug and kiss as well. He looks over to Shadow, his father looks back. Before jumping through the portal, he smiles at his son. Suddenly the world begins to shake as the nova's shockwave grows closer and closer to Mobius. Everyone enters the portals, but the shockwave hits the planet, those who don't reach the portals perish in the planet's destruction…

Equestria 7 years ago

Much time has passed since Mobius' destruction. When Zeon, Swift, and Alexa first arrived in the magical land, they felt like fish out of water. But the Equestrian Ponies soon accepted them. As they lived in Equestria and made new friends like a hyperactive pink Pony with pink puffy mane and tail named Pinkie Pie, as well as a orange cowgirl pony with yellow mane and tail wearing a cowgirl hat named Applejack, a white unicorn with purple mane and tail named Rarity, a yellow Pegasus with pink mane and tail named Fluttershy, a cyan Pegasus with rainbow mane and tail named Rainbow Dash, and finally a lavender alicorn with purple mane and tail named Twilight Sparkle. They all had so many adventures like fighting Discord, King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, and Tirek. Yet after all those adventure Swift and Alexa don't miss home, but Zeon, he never felt like he belonged in Equestria, he felt that somewhere out there is a different world he can call home.

Equestria 20 years later

At the Tree of Harmony, Zeon stood there looking at the tree.

"Why do I have a feeling that something is going to happen and it involves the Elements of Harmony?" Zeon thought.

As he went through his mind Swift ran up to him and tackled Zeon.

"Got you Zeon." Swift said.

Zeon smirks and kicks Swift off him and pins him on his stomach. "I'm sorry who got who now?" Zeon said as he holds Swift's arm behind his back.

"Okay, okay you win. So what are you doing here Zeon?" Swift asked.

"I'm looking at the Elements of Harmony, trying to figure out my destiny." Zeon said.

(Beep! Beep!) Zeon's wrist communicator went off Zeon answer the call and a hologram of Shadow and Sonic appears.

"Hello Son, how's your training going?" Shadow asked.

"It's going good Dad. How's mom doing?" Zeon asked.

"She is doing fine missing you." Shadow replied.

"Hey Swift how's Alexa?" Sonic asked.

"She is good dad, how you and mom doing?" Swift asked.

"We are doing just fine. We are glad to see you two again." Sonic said.

"We are glad to see you guys as well Dad." Swift replied.

"Swift, Zeon where are you guys?" Alexa hollered.

"We got to go, talk to you guys later." Zeon said before hanging up.

Alexa arrive at the tree and saw Zeon and Swift. "There you guys are. What are you guys doing here? Aren't you guys suppose to be ready for the Grand Galloping Galla?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah we'll be there. Come on Swift I'll race you back to Rarity's bouquet." Zeon said.

As they left the tree a dark emerald falls from a tree branch toward the tree. The emerald glows and a hedgehog forms out of it. He smiles as he looks at the tree of elements.

(Later at the Canterlot Castle)

Zeon, Swift, and Alexa stood around the castle watching every pony have fun at the Grand Galloping Galla.

"Hey Zeon, I've been meaning to ask you. Do you think I should ask Trixie to dance?" Swift asked.

"Dude, you should ask her to dance, after all you guys been getting close for the last 15 years since we've been here." Zeon said.

Swift looks at Trixie, and starts to get so nervous that he backs away.

Zeon grabs Swift's shoulder. "Dude you need to man up, I mean I'm sure your father has gone through this when he wanted to ask your mother to dance." Zeon said.

As they chat an explosion was heard and the ceiling of the castle falls and a dark blue hedgehog wearing white gloves, light blue sneakers, a rainbow bolt bracelet on his right wrist, an apple shape bracelet on his left wrist, a diamond shape bracelet on his right ankle, a balloon shape bracelet on his left ankle, and a butterfly shape necklace around his neck.

Zeon looked closely at the hedgehog and realized who it is. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Celestia asked.

"Heh, I'm Nazo the God of dark chaos, and I'm here for the last Element. I believe you know where it is." Nazo said. Twilight backed away from Nazo, but Nazo floats toward her ready to grab her crown.

Just as he reaches for the crown Zeon comes close to him and kicks him back.

"You're not getting, that element Nazo." Zeon said. Nazo rubs his lips and smiles as he floats back up to the sky.

"And who are you Worthless hedgehog?" Nazo asked as he crossed his arm and smiles.

"I'm Zeon the hedgehog, son of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the bat, and I'm going to stop you." Zeon said.

Zeon jumps and tries to hit Nazo only to be swatted away like a fly. Zeon crashes to a pillar. Zeon gets up and looks at Swift and Alexa.

"Guys protect Twilight, I'll take care of Nazo." Zeon said as he does a homing attack at Nazo sending him toward the door.

"Be careful Zeon, Come on Alexa let's get Twilight out of here." Swift said. Alexa nods and they both run with Twilight out of the hall.

As they head to a room with a horseshoe shaped mirror Zeon and Nazo burst through the door, Zeon starts to try to get the elements off Nazo one by one each element goes through the mirror. Zeon accidentally bumps into Twilight knocking the crown into the mirror. Nazo pushes Zeon to the wall and flies into the mirror. Zeon gets up and looks at the mirror, but before he could run in after Nazo. Swift stops him and holds him there.

"Zeon wait you can't do things on your own. You have friends that can help you. So please don't do this alone." Swift said. Zeon looked at his friends and sigh.

"Your right Swift, let's do this together. Alexa you stay here and guard the Princesses in case Nazo returns before us." Swift said.

Zeon, Twilight, and Swift step up to the mirror and jumps in being ready to face whatever is on the other side.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. the next Chapter will be updated soon.**

 **have a nice day everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2 meeting new friends

**Chapter 2: meeting friends in the human world**

 **(Zeon's side)**

Everything was black when Zeon came to. As he open his eyes he felt weird like his body was different he wasn't sure, but had no time to figure out what, he had to find Nazo. As he got up Zeon notice he was taller than before.

Zeon snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared. Zeon looked at the mirror and realized he was different. In the mirror was a 17 year old boy with green spiky hair and light blue streaks, wearing a white t-shirt, a brown neckerchief, under a red vest, white fingerless gloves, below the gloves were silver rings, blue pants, a black belt with a emerald shape buckle, black boots with red trim.

Zeon looked at himself and was confused. "How did this happened?" Zeon asked himself. "Wait Twilight said that she went through mirror just like this and came out human. So does that mean I'm in the human version of Equestria?" Zeon thought.

Zeon walks around the town looking for Nazo, but no luck. As he turns the corner Zeon bumps into someone. Both Zeon and the person he bumped fell on the ground. Zeon rubbed his head and looked at who he bumped into.

Sitting on the ground was a girl with red hair and orange streaks, wearing a light blue dress with the bottom of the dress yellow, over the dress is a black jacket, blue pants and black boots. Zeon stood up and offered his hand to help her up.

The girl accepted and Zeon helped her up. "I'm sorry about that miss." Zeon apologized. "It's okay, I'm use to getting pushed down before." She replied.

"Heh, well it's a pleasure to meet I'm Zeon." Zeon introduced. The girl smiles, "I'm Sunset Shimmer, it's a pleasure to meet you Zeon." Sunset said. "So Zeon what are you doing?" Sunset asked. "Eh just looking around." Zeon replied.

Sunset smiled, "well you be careful Zeon I hope to see you again." Sunset said. "Same to you Sunset." Zeon said as he watched Sunset walk away. "Dam why do I feel so weird around her? Could it be have I fallen for her?" Zeon thought as he looks at Sunset. Just as Zeon looked he noticed three gray skin boys wearing white t-shirts, under red vest, a diamond collar, blue pants and black sneakers. They start to follow Sunset into an ally way. Zeon's one eye change from red to yellow as he walked after them.

As Zeon got close he could hear them talking. "Please just leave me alone!" Sunset screamed, but one of the boys held her arms. "Forget it Sunset we want your money now give it to us." The leader said. Zeon picked some pebbles and smiled.

As one of the boys got ready to punch her, a rock hits them in the head. They rub their head and looked behind them. There leaning against the wall was Zeon tossing a rock up and catching it. "Heh, you must be new around here kid, what do you think you're doing throwing rocks at the Diamond Dogs?" The leader said as he got close to Zeon.

"Oh nothing just protecting a friend from butt ugly creeps like you guys." Zeon exclaimed. This made the leader mad. He grabs Zeon by his shirt and pulled him close. "What was that brat!" The leader snapped.

"I said butt ugly creeps. Did I stutter or you just that dumb?" Zeon asked with a smirk expression on his face.

The leader brought his fist up in the air and brought it toward Zeon. In an instance Zeon got his fist with one hand. This surprised everyone, Zeon snapped his fingers and teleported behind the leader and kicked him behind his head toward the wall. The two goons left Sunset to help their leader.

The first goon grabs Zeon and holds him while the other tries to hit Zeon, but thanks to Zeon super speed he was able to dodge them. Zeon smirks and snaps his fingers he disappears and reappears between the two goons.

Zeon looks at them and smiles, as he jumps in the air and roundhouse kicks them both in the face sending them toward the wall with their leader. The Diamond dogs got up and run away in fear of Zeon.

Zeon walks toward Sunset and helps her up. "You okay Sunset?" Zeon asked. Sunset nods and hugs Zeon. "Thank you for your help." She said. Zeon smiles, blushes, and hugs her back, "That's what friends are for." Zeon said.

After they broke the hug apart, Sunset got an idea. "Hey why don't I show you around Canterlot High and introduce you to my friends?" Sunset suggested. "Sure, I'd be honored to meet your friends." Zeon said as Sunset grabs his hand and walks with him to Canterlot High. "I wonder how Swift and Twilight are doing?" Zeon thought.

 **(Swift's side)**

Swift open his eyes and rubbed his head, he looked around and notice everything was different there were more humans than anything he seen. As he scratch his head he felt hair instead of quills. He walked toward a pond and looked in the water and saw something that freaked him out.

In the reflection was a 17 year old boy with indigo color hair, wearing a white t-shirt, under an indigo jacket, indigo pants, white fingerless gloves, and red sneakers with a white strap and a gold buckle.

Swift backed away from the pond scared confused. So confused he screamed. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What happened to me?! Where am I?! Where are Zeon and Twilight?!" Swift asked himself as he was freaking out. Swift got up and looked around he noticed everyone looking at him like he was a weirdo.

Swift walked away from everyone and continued to the park. As he arrived he heard a crowd of people booing at someone. Swift got closer and notice the person getting booed at.

She was a light blue skin girl with white hair and blue highlights, wearing a purple tank top, under a blue jacket, a purple skirt with a star and moon on the side, blue boots with a purple tip, and a purple star in her hair. Swift knew her as Trixie, this confused Swift as to why he is seeing Trixie. Than it hit him this was the human version of Equestria.

As everyone left Trixie packed up her magic stuff and was ready to leave, until "Hey can I see your magic show?" A voice asked, Trixie turns and sees Swift sitting on the grass waiting for her show.

Trixie blushed and smiled, "sure I, the great and powerful Trixie will let you see my show!" Trixie said. Swift smiled and clapped. As the show was going.

Up on a rooftop a shadowy figure watches with smirks on their faces. "So the son of that annoying rat is here." Said the he and his friend won't get in my way of my plans." He said as he held a chaos emerald in his hand. He smirks and in a flash of green light disappeared.

After Trixie's show, Swift got up and smiled. "Thanks for the amazing show. I'm Swift, what's your name?" Swift asked. "I'm Trixie, and I thank you for watching my show." Trixie said, as she realized she was going to be late for school. "Oh no I'm going to be late, hey Swift are you going to Canterlot High?" She asked. "Um, yea I'm new there." Swift replied. "Well The Great and Powerful Trixie will like to show you around." Trixie said.

Swift smiles and nods. "Sounds good Trixie." Swift said as he follows her to Canterlot High. "I'm wondering what Twilight and Zeon are doing?" Swift thought.

 **(Twilight side)**

Twilight wakes up and see she is human again with lavender hair, wearing a light blue button shirt, a dark purple skirt, with stars on it, and black boots. She stands up and looks around and smiles seeing Canterlot High again.

"It's great to be back, I wonder if Zeon and Swift are here?" She thought as she heard people call her. She turns and sees her friends from Canterlot High.

One was a cyan girl with rainbow hair, wearing a white T-shirt with a rainbow lightning bolt on it, a blue jacket, white and pink skirt, with black shorts underneath, and light blue sneakers

The second was a orange girl with blonde hair, wearing a cowgirl hat, white shirt with top part green, leather jean skirt, a brown belt with an apple buckle on it, and leather cowgirl boots

The third was pink girl with dark pink hair, wearing a white shirt with a pink heart, under a blue jacket, a pink skirt with three different color balloons, and light blue boots with a pink bow at the top.

The fourth was yellow girl with pink hair,wearing a white top, and green skirt with butterflies on it, and light green boots.

The final was a white girl with dark purple hair, wearing a light blue top, a purple skirt with three diamonds on it, and purple boots.

"Twilight!" They shouted as they ran and hugged her. They were happy to see her. "So what brings you here?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Well there was trouble in Equestria, a being known as Nazo attacked and took the elements of harmony here. Did you guys see them?" Twilight asked. "Well we did see your crown sugarcube, but it look different." Applejack replied. "And also Vice-Principal Luna found a crown with Six different color emeralds on it." Fluttershy said.

"Well that's not something I've seen, but my friends may know it." Twilight said. "Might know about what?" A boy asked. Twilight turns and sees Zeon and Sunset walking toward them. "Zeon is that you?" Twilight asked. "Yea it's me, and this new look." Zeon replied.

"Zeon these are my friends." Sunset started. "Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, Rarity, and Applejack." Sunset introduced. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Zeon Chaotic." Zeon said. "Pleasure to meet you." The rainbooms replied.

"Zeon, where is Swift?" Twilight asked. "I'm not sure, I thought you would have seen him." Zeon replied. "I haven't seen him either." Twilight said. "I'm right here." Swift said. Zeon and twilight turn and sees Swift and Trixie standing there.

"Hey Swift." Zeon said as he went and high-five his friend. "I'll see ya later Swift." Trixie said as she left for class. "So how's being a human feel Swift?" Zeon asked. "Well it was scary at first, but it's doesn't feel any different from my normal body." Swift said. "So twilight what this about we might know something?" Zeon asked. "Well the girls said they saw a crown with Six different color emeralds, I thought you guys might know anything about it." Twilight explained.

"Do you have a picture of this crown?" Swift asked. Rainbow dash pulls her phone out and shows a picture of the crown. It was gold, with six different color emeralds on it.

"Um Zeon does those emeralds look like?" Swift asked. "Yep the chaos emeralds, but how they get here. I thought they were destroyed on Mobius 18 years ago." Zeon said. "Well to get the crown you would need to win Prince of the fall formal same for your crown Twilight." Applejack said. "I see, but I can't stay I need to go help make sure Equestria is okay." Twilight started. "Don't worry I'll get the crown for you Twilight." Sunset said. "Okay, that takes care of that crown. Now leaves the prince crown." Swift said. "I'll run for it." Zeon said. "Okay we have a plan, be careful guys, and especially with Nazo around." Twilight said as she walks to the statue.

"We will, take care of Equestria Twilight." Swift said giving her a thumbs up like his father. "We'll make sure Nazo doesn't get the elements or the chaos emeralds." Zeon said with his arms crossed.

Twilight nodded and left through the portal, as she did the others went inside the School unaware of Nazo and a female figure beside him on the roof watching the whole thing.

"Hmm so they arrive here, what's the plan now Nazo?" The figure asked. "Same as the old one, win the crowns and tear this school and world apart." Nazo smirks as he and the figure walked away.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of this chapter sorry it took so long, now things are getting interesting, but who is that female figure with Nazo. That's for you to decide. Pm who you think that person is, and I might make it happen.**


End file.
